<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Calls by Binary_code</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811120">Late Night Calls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_code/pseuds/Binary_code'>Binary_code</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Canon Compliant, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Cheating, It's Okay, It's a Wonderful Life, M/M, No beta we die like feelings, Post-Time Skip, Relationship(s), Spoilers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_code/pseuds/Binary_code</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"King? Miss me already?"</p><p>He teased, rendering a snort from him. On normal days, he would’ve shut him up and told him to hurry the fuck up, but today wasn’t a normal day. He glances around him and smiles into the phone. “Yeah, I miss you so fucking much.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He fiddles with the ring on his finger and smiles, reminiscing the time Tsukishima had proposed. It had been snowing that day, they were out walking near the park when the blond threw a snowball at him, which ended up in a free-for-all, with Kageyama running towards the slide he was too big to fit in, claiming that it was his throne. Tsukishima had given him a fond smile and knelt on one knee, saying;</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Then it is my duty to make sure my King doesn’t get too full of himself.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kageyama stared at him, baffled that he played along. He felt the blood rush to the tips of his ears when Tsukishima lifted his head up with the same smirk the raven had fallen in love with. The blond pulled something out of his pocket and smiled, his pale cheeks turning rosy, either due to the cold or maybe the growing embarrassment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oi, Kei what’re you-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“King, my King. There’s no one else I’d love to spend my life with. I can’t see myself with anyone but you. You fill my head with that godforsaken scowl of yours, and each time, I just want to kiss it away. I want those eyes, those blue eyes of yours that I fell for, to look at me and only me. I love you, will you marry me?”</em>
</p><p>At that time, he couldn’t have been happier. Jumping down from his fake throne to engulf the love of his life with a bone-crushing hug and clumsy kisses. He couldn’t have asked for more. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama shakes himself out of his trance and glances at his watch. 11:13 P.M. He had been scrolling through his gallery absentmindedly, staring at the photos they had taken. His phone was filled with them, <em> with him. </em> He exits the app and searches his contacts, finding the name <em> Saltyshima.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Funny, he would’ve been one too.</p><p> </p><p>He presses the call button and waits, one ring… two… three… four rings then he picks up. He must’ve been busy again. He hears the sound of huffs and snow crunching under the blond’s weight. He was probably on his way back home.</p><p>“King? Miss me already?”</p><p>He teased, rendering a snort from him. On normal days, he would’ve shut him up and told him to hurry the fuck up, but today wasn’t a normal day. He glances around him and smiles into the phone. “Yeah, I miss you so fucking much.”</p><p>He hears the blond mutter something under his breath, along the lines of ‘fuck’ and a quickening of pace. “What’s wrong?” Kageyama shakes his head and laughs, realizing the blond couldn’t see him. “Nothing just wanted to tell you. You looked happy.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 45A to Italy. We are now inviting those passengers with small children and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding now. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama bites his quivering lip and stares at a photo of Tsukishima holding hands with Yamaguchi, his eyes were shining brightly and his cheeks were a rosy color. Kageyama hated assuming things, but the way he stared at Yamaguchi made him realize something. He too had stared at Kageyama the same way and seeing him look at someone other than him made his heart clench painfully.</p><p>His grip on his phone tightens as he tries to compose himself, blinking back the tears. He begins to collect his things, tightening his hold on his duffle bag, the rest of his belongings had already been taken care of by his manager.</p><p> </p><p>“Tobio, where are you!?”</p><p>“The keys are in the same place.”</p><p>“Tobio!”</p><p> </p><p>It hurts, so much. He grimaces at the subtle taste of copper at the tip of his tongue from biting his bottom lip too hard. He can’t be selfish, no matter how much he wants to run back into his arms and beg for Tsukishima to kiss him, to hold him, to look at him and only him. He knows he can’t do that, not when he’s seen how happy he was each time he received a text from Yamaguchi.</p><p>Or the times he thinks Kageyama’s asleep while he talks to his freckled lover on the phone, telling him how much he misses counting the stars on his face. Or when his eyes light up whenever he’d propose a lunch date with Yamaguchi and Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t be selfish, not with him.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you…”</p><p>“I’m taking a cab, you’re at the airport right?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “This is the final boarding call for passengers booked on flight 45A to Italy. Please proceed to gate 2 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately five minutes’ time. I repeat, this is the final boarding call for passengers on flight 45A. Thank you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He stretches his back and takes another good look at the ring, once holding promises was now a reminder of something he could never have. He slides it off and places it on the seat reluctantly. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to go.”</p><p>“Tobio I swear to God, stay there and wait for me.”</p><p>“Buy him a ring, yeah? Be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, he ends the call and switches his phone to airplane mode. He follows his manager to the gate, not taking another glance back at the country he was born and raised in. He couldn’t, not when it brought back painful memories. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As much as I love this ship, angst will always have a place in my heart  (◕‿◕✿) but anyways, we should just<br/>( ＾▽＾)っ✂╰⋃╯ for cheating</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>